on s'est connus, on s'est reconnus
by ha fumado
Summary: Zinnia Sullivan a vieilli. Son Sirius est à Azkaban et elle regrette même leur lapidage sentimental à coup de répliques acerbes. mais dans la vie rien n'est définitif et Zinnia le sait... suite de "Love me tender"
1. Chapter 1

chères revieweuses de "l'art délicat d'être amoureuse de Sirius Black tout en essayant de conserver sa dignité", ou chères revieweuses tout court, je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer que la suite de cette fic' sera publiée par mes soins dans quelques jours, sûrement le 3 septembre au soir!

oui je sais que cette petite annonce est complètement inutile mais je suis tellement ravie de replonger dans cette aventure avec vous qu'il fallait que je vous en fasse part!

"Zinnia Sullivan a vieilli. Son Sirius est à Azkaban et elle regrette même le temps où ils se lapidaient mutuellement à coup de répliques acerbes. Sauf que dans la vie, rien n'est définitif et que rien n'empêche d'espérer..."

donc voilà pour le résumé, comme vous vous en doutez, il y aura beaucoup de Zinnia, de Sirius, beaucoup de Nath' et Cléo aussi, et un petit peu de tout le reste qui me permet d'affirmer quand même que j'ai chipé tout ce petit monde au talent de JK. Rowling!

En vous attendant au tournant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances, un bonne rentrée et un max' d'inspiration!

HASTA PRONTO!

Ha fumado


	2. Chapter 2

chères futures revieweuses de cette fic', je suis très heureuse de poster en ce jour de rentrée (pour moi en tout cas!) le tout premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic' qui n'est que la suite de "l'art délicat d'être amoureuse de Sirius Black tout en essayant de conserver sa dignité"!

l'idée me trottait dans la cabeza depuis un ptit bout de temps et je m'y suis mise spontanément, comme pour la première partie!

l'ambiance est très différente, beaucoup plus sombre, il faut dire que les circonstances l'exigent et malgré les lamentations de certaines (qui se reconnaitront) je ne pouvais pas laisser Sirius courir gaiement dans un champ de colchiques main dans la main avec Zin' (romantique, n'est ce pas?:p)!

rassurez vous quand même, malgré la déprime qui plane sur cette fic', il y aura du Nath' et du Cléo pour les amatrices, de l'humoir (noir ou pas!) et j'espère avoir conservé ce qui vous a plus dans la première partie!

sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne reprise, un plein d'inspiration et puis tout le bonheur possible, tant qu'on y est

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 1 : qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais…**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan

La vaste pièce est remplie d'un monde bruyant. Je déteste le bruit. Cléo pleure sur l'épaule de Nath' qui semble amusé par ce témoignage de grand bouleversement émotionnel. James Potter, en bon témoin qui se respecte, se tient aux cotés du marié et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille d'un air malicieux. Sa dulcinée est assise entre Lupin et Pettigrew, très sérieux sur leurs fauteuils en velours dévoré bleus –couleur neutre-, aux premières loges.

Un nœud d'une taille impressionnante semble avoir proliféré dans mon pauvre estomac et je trouve que la couleur de ma robe ne me va pas, mais alors pas du tout. Moi qui ne porte que des couleurs sombres…

Le marié m'adresse un petit sourire plein de tendresse.

Ah oui, le marié, c'est Sirius. Qui, d'ailleurs, n'a pas l'air plus à l'aise dans son costard noir que moi dans mon amas de dentelle blanche. La rigueur, ce n'est pas particulièrement notre truc.

Il me sourit toujours et à vrai dire, la tendresse sur laquelle je m'extasiais il y a une seconde de cela est plutôt mêlée d'excitation. C'est-à-dire qu'entre nous, ce n'est pas tellement l'amour câlin et paisible : on fait davantage dans le registre « brûlant et violent ». Un petit souvenir de l'année mémorable qu'on a passé à se tourner autour en se lacérant mutuellement le cœur à coups de vacheries. Deux dragons en rut dans une cocotte minute.

Mais je dois avouer, foi de Sullivan, que le sourire de mon partenaire et accessoirement futur mari me fait espérer que la cérémonie ne s'éternisera pas et que l'on pourra passer rapidement à la nuit de noces. Bien qu'on ne se soit jamais gênés pour s'en octroyer quelques nombreux aperçus. « Aussi rebelles que des gnomes de jardin », commenterait Nath'.

Un type vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleue nuit – toujours neutre- fait son entrée sur l'estrade sur laquelle nous nous tenons, moi et Sirius, moulés dans nos tenues de circonstance, aussi ridicules que les pantins en sucre de citrouille qui se tiennent bêtement la main tout en haut des pièces montées.

Sur la notre, on avait choisi de mettre des petits lutins de Cornouailles mais ils ont eu le vertige et ont fait un malaise. On s'est rabattus sur un cake aux myrtilles de cinq mètres de large. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on aurait assez d'amis à inviter pour servir un gâteau de cette taille.

Le type en robe bleue, qui fait partie du ministère de la Magie, et qui est présent pour célébrer notre union, se racle la gorge afin d'entrer aussi profondément que possible dans la peau de son personnage. Il ouvre la bouche et le silence se fait enfin dans la grande pièce :

-Sorciers, Sorcières, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres ayant décidé, par amour, de passer le restant de leurs jours ensemble, de profiter ensemble du bonheur auquel ils aspirent et de faire face ensemble aux mauvais sorts de la vie.

Qui a dit que parmi les sorciers, il n'y avait pas de grands poètes ?!

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ayant terminé ses élucubrations sur la beauté du mariage et la fichue tendresse que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, il marque une longue pause dans son monologue et regarde Sirius droit dans le blanc des yeux.

-Monsieur Sirius Black, ici présent, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Zinnia Sullivan ?

-Evidement que oui, sinon je me demande ce que je ficherais ici.

L'homme reste bouche bée face à une telle réplique, et je dois faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je sais pourquoi je vais répondre « oui » à la question qu'il va me poser, et cette réplique en est une des raisons. Il se reprend, détourne vite son regard du visage de Sirius pour aller le poser sur le mien.

-Mademoiselle Zinnia Sullivan, ici présente, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Sirius Black ?

-Mieux vaut guérir que prévenir, alors c'est oui.

Sur les lèvres de Sirius s'étale un large sourire. Se faire rire mutuellement le jour de son mariage, c'est grandiose.

-Désormais, si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais…

Silence dans l'assemblée. Personne ne tient apparemment à se manifester. Nous nous rapprochons pour le baiser qui clôt la cérémonie quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrent comme sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. Néanmoins, la voix qui retentit est loin d'être celle du vent.

-Il n'est pas question qu'ils se marient !

Ma mère. Il y a deux choses qu'elle n'a jamais pu supporter dans le couple que je forme avec Sirius. Premièrement, la personnalité de Sirius. Deuxièmement, le simple fait que je forme un couple avec qui que ce soit, fut-il un troll fétide ou un ange tombé du ciel.

-Et pourquoi cela, madame ? demande le type enbleu.

-Parce que c'est ma fille et qu'elle ne se mariera pas avec ce vaurien renégat !

-Merci pour le conseil, maman, mais je crois que je vais m'en tenir à ma décision.

-On a vraiment hâte que ça finisse pour pouvoir partir en voyage de noces sur ma moto, madame Sullivan, ajoute Sirius.

Ma mère fulmine. Je croirais presque apercevoir la fumée sortir de ses narines. Mon père, arrivé en même temps qu'elle, ne sait que faire. Il se fiche de mon mariage comme de son premier balai et je l'en remercie d'ailleurs. L'homme qui est censé nous unir annonce à ma mère que sa raison n'est pas suffisante pour annuler ce mariage et ma mère lui rétorque que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Eberlué, le type lui ordonne d'aller s'asseoir ou de sortir immédiatement. Mon père lui prend le bras et l'installe sur une chaise en osier au fond de la salle. Mes chers parents n'ont pas eu le droit à un fauteuil en velours dévoré.

-Désormais, si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais…

-Zinnia ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'épouser Black, il est à moi !

Calliope. Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de l'honteuse usurpation que je lui ai infligée il y a maintenant cinq ans.

Le fonctionnaire du ministère qui commence à avoir la tête grosse comme une citrouille lui demande de s'expliquer et elle le fait, lui annonçant d'un ton sentencieux que je lui ai chipé Sirius alors qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et que je lui ai fait boire un philtre d'amour et que c'est à elle que revient donc le droit de l'épouser. L'homme demande une confirmation à Sirius qui fait non de la tête en observant ma sœur comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'elle est complètement frapadingue de la boîte crânienne. Et il l'envoie balader en lui lançant :

-Dis moi Calliope, j'aimerais bien épouser ta sœur alors va voir dans le forêt interdite si j'y suis.

Elle lui jette un regard noir et sort de la pièce, furibonde.

-Désormais, si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais…

Michael Hending entre dans la pièce et hurle un « noooon » désespéré. Ça commence à devenir exaspérant.

Et ainsi de suite se succèdent Severus Rogue, Regulus Black, et une bonne dizaine d'admiratrices de Sirius qui souhaitent tous s'opposer à notre potentiel bonheur.

Je me met alors à crier le fort possible pour faire taire tous ces imbéciles et pouvoir embrasser Sirius. Mais c'est Nath' qui crie le plus fort.

-Zin', réveille toi !

Il crie fort parce qu'il sait que ça va marcher, parce que lui ce qu'il veut, c'est me réveiller, et que c'est encore une possibilité envisageable. Il hurle pour que je sorte de ce rêve qui est en fait un cauchemar que je fais toutes les nuits depuis treize ans, un cauchemar parce que ce n'est ni ma mère, ni Calliope, ni Michael, ni Rogue ni je ne sais quelle glousseuse dingue de Sirius qui se sont opposés à nous. Un cauchemar parce que c'est l'injustice et la trahison qui nous ont séparés et nous empêchent depuis treize ans de faire ce que les jeunes mariés qu'on aurait jamais voulu être font de coutume : être ensemble.

Ça y est, Nath' m'a réveillée. Il m'a ramené dans la réalité mais je continue à me demander quand je pourrais enfin ramener Sirius dans la mienne.

verdict?


	3. Chapter 3

chères revieweuses, voici le deuxième chapitre!

je suis ravie de toutes les reviews que vous avez bien voulu m'accorder

je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le premier, parce qu'en tout cas moi j'en suis moins satisfaite...mais je promet de me rattraper le plus vite possible en écrivant la suite dès ce soir puisque le boulot m'a volé tout mon temps cette semaine!

bon trève de papotage, je suis very busy, moi, et je vous laisse donc vous détendre ( du moins je l'espère!) devant ce chapitre!

merci encore et ENJOY!

**Chapitre 2 : à tes souhaits.**

Je me demande bien pourquoi je continue à faire ce rêve d'une manière incessante alors que ça fait treize ans que je n'ai pas vu Sirius et que je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort et enterré…Quoique ce soit peut-être le cas et que le Ministère se taise là-dessus.

Et puis cette petite cérémonie onirique à répétition me trouble aussi par son côté niais, et par le fait qu'elle soit à l'opposée totale de la façon dont nous avions conçu notre relation, moi et Sirius. On savait tous les deux qu'on n'était pas fait pour ce genre de choses.

Non pas que nous n'étions pas romantiques. On aspirait simplement à autre chose. Alors le mariage, la belle robe blanche, les amis qui ont les larmes aux yeux, on ne l'avait même pas envisagé.

C'est pour cette raison que je me demande si ce rêve ne signifie pas que je suis prête à tout pour retrouver Sirius, même à me vendre et à me prendre à un jeu qui n'est pas le mien.

Nath' me rejoint dans la cuisine et s'assied en face de moi :

-Encore ce foutu mariage ?

-En effet…

-Zin', il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose…

-Va te faire cuire un gnome, Nath'. Où est Cléo ?

-Elle dort toujours, je crois. Je n'ose pas la réveiller.

-Il faudrait que j'aille travailler.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Je vais y aller toute seule, je préfère.

Nath' me dévisage d'un air grave et hoche la tête. Je remonte dans ma chambre et me prépare en vitesse. La maison que je partage avec Nath' et Cléo qui, dans leur grande bonté, ont accepté que je vive avec eux malgré l'entrave à leur intimité que je représente, est particulièrement sombre ce matin.

Jamais un mois de septembre n'avait été aussi grisâtre.

Je sors dans la petite rue où se dressent des rangées de maisons de briques rouges toutes semblables à la notre.

Je m'engouffre dans une bouche de métro : les Londoniens ont toujours été matinaux et ils n'échappent pas à la règle ce matin car le quai est bondé. Je regrette amèrement le fait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner, mais mon patron nous interdit formellement d'avoir recours dans une zone habitée par des moldus à n'importe quelle geste qui pourrait révéler notre nature de sorciers. Travailler pour un éditeur de livres de sorcellerie n'est pas de tout repos.

S'il y a une chose dont je n'ai apparemment pas à me plaindre, c'est mon boulot. Je lis et je relis des manuscrits d'ouvrages principalement théoriques et je corrige la formulation, les erreurs de traduction. Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais j'apprends un nombre de choses incroyables. Je suis plutôt calée en magie noire, depuis que j'ai accepté cet emploi.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, qui semble à première vue être un banal dédale de bureaux, je croise une collègue qui m'annonce qu'elle vient de rencontrer un type charmant avec qui je m'entendrais très bien. Il relie les ouvrages et scelle ceux potentiellement dangereux. Cette fille, d'une effroyable banalité, Lizzie, me rappelle d'une façon troublante ces deux pimbêches de Poudlard, Lucy et Barbara.

Le pire étant que pour couronner le tout, elle passe son temps à essayer de me caser. Et je ne peux évidement pas lui répliquer que je suis toujours amoureuse de Sirius Black, l'assassin le plus dangereux au monde.

Dans une conversation, ça vous plombe une ambiance en moins de deux.

Je lui réponds que oui, je parlerais à ce type si elle veut, dès que j'aurais un moment de libre.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu te rétractes dès que je te parle d'un homme, Zinnia. Tu es vraiment une fille étrange…

Sur ce point, elle n'a pas tort. J'ai trente quatre ans, j'habite avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie et le seul homme que j'aime vit à Azkaban. Le tableau est aussi pathétique qu'il y a dix-huit ans, si ce n'est qu'à seize ans on a encore toute la vie devant soi.

En arrivant au bureau, je sors enfin ma baguette de ma poche et je lance un sortilège d'attraction afin d'attraper le courrier. La Gazette du Sorcier rend le mince paquet de lettres toujours aussi épais que d'habitude. Je ne prends pas le temps de la déplier et je m'installe devant la pile de manuscrits traduits du chinois qui traitent tous de plantes exotiques aux vertus assez surprenantes.

Aux environs de midi, je décide –ou plutôt mon estomac me fait signe- qu'il est temps de déjeuner. Je sors de l'immeuble et me dirige vers le petit restaurant qui se trouve à deux pas. Je m'apprête à commander une salade afin de l'emporter au bureau lorsque j'aperçois Lizzie, assise parmi un groupe de personnes tenant une conversation très animée. Des sorciers, à n'en pas douter. Ma charmante collègue m'aperçoit et un sourire complice illumine son visage.

-Zinnia !

Elle court vers moi et me montre du doigt un des sorciers avec qui elle discutait, un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années, dont je ne pourrais dire plus car il me parait sur le coup particulièrement banal.

-Alors comment tu le trouves ? Il faut absolument que tu viennes manger avec nous !

-Non, Lizzie, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, je préfère avancer, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

-Zinnia Sullivan tu es décidément un vrai hippogriffe, je me demande ce qu'il faut faire pour t'amadouer.

Et sur cette sublime métaphore, elle retourne discuter avec ses passionnantes connaissances. Le monde s'écroulerait sur sa tête qu'elle voudrait toujours me trouver quelqu'un.

Quelques heures plus tard, les bâillements à répétition que je pousse m'indiquent qu'il doit être l'heure à laquelle je finis officiellement le boulot. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de mon bureau me confirme dans cette hypothèse. Je range tant bien que mal la paperasse qui s'amoncelle dangereusement dans mes tiroirs, saisis La Gazette du Sorcier ainsi que mon sac à main et quitte l'immeuble.

En arrivant, je trouve Nath' et Cléo, attablés dans la cuisine, et qui me dévisagent, nerveux, avec des yeux de strangulots frits, dès que je passe le pas de la porte.

-Zin'… Ca va ? s'inquiète Cléo.

-Très bien, pourquoi ?

-On pensait juste que…

-Que quoi ?

Nath' lui fait signe d'abandonner et me sourit :

-Rien du tout, Zin', tu avais simplement l'air…morose en ce moment.

-Qui ne le serait pas dans une situation pareille ?

Cléo soupire et me demande, après une minute de silence, si j'ai acheté La Gazette du Sorcier aujourd'hui.

-Oui et puis je l'ai enfouie sous mes manuscrits et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la lire.

Elle hoche la tête mais lorsque je lui demande pourquoi elle réagit de cette façon, elle me répond d'un ton évasif :

-Oh, simple curiosité, pour connaître les nouvelles…

Elle m'intrigue légèrement mais je suis bien trop fatiguée pour m'en préoccuper plus que ça. Il faut dire qu'avec ce satané cauchemar, mes nuits ne sont pas particulièrement…sereines.

Point de vue de Nathaniel Sullivan

Cléo pose une petite main frêle sur la mienne et me demande, dans un souffle, après avoir vérifié que ma sœur soit montée dans sa chambre :

-Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire ?

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Mais enfin, Nath', ne rentre pas dans son jeu…

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Clé'. Elle sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir mais elle est trop bouleversée pour le montrer.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas lu La Gazette aujourd'hui…

-Tu ne vas quand même pas la croire ? C'est pratiquement son livre de chevet !

-Ta sœur ne ferait jamais ça. Je la connais trop bien. Elle m'en parlerait. J'en suis sûre. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta sœur que tu la connais si bien que ça, Nath'. On choisit qui aura le droit –ou le privilège- de nous voir dans notre intégrité. Et à priori, sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle a l'habitude de se confier.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses, je te crois, ma petite fée…Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée qu'avec ses fichus rêves et tout le tralala, elle sera complètement perdue quand elle apprendra la nouvelle…

-Sur ce point, je n'ai aucune objection à faire.

Elle soupire tristement et m'embrasse comme pour chercher du réconfort, comme si cette situation lui faisait mal à elle aussi, comme si, même si seule Zinnia est persuadée de l'innocence de Black, Cléo s'en fichait par-dessus tout et comprenait que sa meilleure copine puisse être amoureuse d'un type aussi peu fréquentable que Black. Quoique Zin' avancerait immédiatement que je ne suis pas un type fréquentable non plus. Il n'empêche.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan

Un faible soleil s'est décidé à éclairer ma chambre en cette matinée de dimanche. Pourtant, ce n'est ni la lumière, ni le bruit des poubelles dans la rue qui me réveillent. C'est encore et toujours le visage de Sirius irrésistible quoique excédé qui me sort de mon sommeil. C'est encore et toujours ma mère, ma sœur, Michael Hending et tous les protagonistes possibles et imaginables.

Cette nuit, un gnome de jardin travesti s'est même opposé à notre union pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure.

Les cheveux devant les yeux et la voix caverneuse, je descends dans la cuisine déserte afin de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je me sers un verre de jus de citrouille et une assiette de porridge. Afin de me réveiller complètement, je dégaine de mon sac la Gazette du Sorcier d'hier et la pose devant moi. Mon verre de jus de citrouille à la main, j'ouvre le journal. Je m'étouffe avec ma boisson, hurle un juron désormais fameux, « par le slip de Barbaduk le Troll », et repose d'un geste un peu trop brusque mon verre sur la table : il se brise aussitôt.

Mais qu'importe, en première page de la Gazette, s'affiche le visage de Sirius, ou plutôt d'un Sirius que j'ai du mal à reconnaître. Il est complètement décharné, ses yeux sont caves dans leurs orbites creux, un début de barbe couvre toute la partie inférieure de son visage et il a l'air particulièrement sinistre. Malgré cet aspect inhabituel, il me plait toujours autant. Je lève les yeux et aperçois le titre de l'article : « Sirius Black s'échappe d'Azkaban : le monde des sorciers en émoi ». Je crois bien être plus en émoi que le monde des sorciers à son complet.

Et Nath' n'a pas l'air particulièrement surpris de cet émoi lorsqu'il passe la tête à travers la porte de la cuisine et me demande :

-Ca va Zin' ?


	4. Chapter 4

chères revieweuses je suis ravie de vous annoncer la publication du nouveau chapitre!

comme vous le verrez, il est très court mais plutôt décisif et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

je suis profondement désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant tant de temps mais je suis tellement crevée à cause du boulot et des petits boulots facultatifs que j'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir mon ordi alors quant à écrire la suite de cette fic', ce n'est décidement pas une mince affaire!

néanmoins, des vacances se profilent à un horizon proche et j'espère pouvoir les mettre à profit pour gratter, gratter et regratter

sur ce je vous laisse apprécier la suite des aventures de Zinnia et m'en dire des nouvelles!

MERCI à toutes mes revieweuses que j'aime:p

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 3 : il y a que les trolls qui ne changent pas d'avis.**

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles

Nath' et moi venons d'entrer dans la cuisine où se trouve une Zinnia qui a tout l'air d'avoir été paralysée par un sort particulièrement puissant. Devant elle la Gazette du Sorcier dépliée indique la cause de cet état étrange.

-Vous saviez ? interroge –t-elle d'une voix rauque, sans nous adresser un regard.

-En effet, Zin', lui répond Nath', mais on pensait que tu le savais aussi…

-Je voulais te le dire Zin', mais Nath' ne partageait pas mon avis et…

Et le coup d'œil noir qu'il me lance me fait comprendre que je ferais mieux de me taire car il n'apprécie pas d'être considéré comme fautif. C'est de famille.

-Depuis quand ? demande Zinnia.

-Hier. La nouvelle a fait le tour du pays en une fraction de seconde, et comme tu es une lectrice assidue de la Gazette…

Silence dans l'assemblée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Zin' a l'air un peu trop calme, ce qui n'est pas bon signe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Qu'est-ce je compte faire ? Mais Nath', qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Sirius doit être actuellement l'homme le plus recherché au monde. Il s'est échappé avant-hier d'Azkaban alors que personne n'avait jamais accompli cet exploit. Des milliers de Détraqueurs sont à ses trousses. Je ne sais même pas s'il se souvient de mon existence. Et quand bien même, ce serait vraiment stupide d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Alors rien, Nath', je ne vais rien faire du tout.

-Pourtant, tu es stupide, Zin'. Stupide comme un Troll des marais.

Il sourit et Zinnia lui rend une petite moue triste qui pourrait s'apparenter à un sourire.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan

Nath' vient de m'insciter d'une façon fort peu implicite à partir à la recherche de Sirius. Néanmoins, je suis peut-être stupide, je n'en suis pas pour autant inconsciente. Même si Sirius fait encore partie intégrante de mes pensées et de mes sentiments, je me doute que l'inverse n'est pas envisageable.

Il vient de passer treize ans à Azkaban, où tous les prisonniers sont devenus fous après un mois d'internement et où il a sûrement eu beaucoup d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Son évasion, par exemple. C'est quand même une première historique. Je me demande bien comment il a réussi son coup. Quoique je ne mette pas en doute ses capacités intellectuelles.

Et puis même s'il se souvenait de mon existence, ce ne serait pas un service à lui rendre que d'essayer de le retrouver. Il a déjà assez de monde collé aux basques, le pauvre.

Je sais que je ne tenterai rien. Pourtant, un vide en moi s'installe quand je pense que l'homme que j'aime est de nouveau hors des murs d'Azkaban, peut-être pas aussi libre qu'il y a treize ans, peut-être pas aussi jeune et peut-être pas aussi beau, peut-être pas aussi drôle et peut-être pas aussi tendre, mais toujours vivant et courageux, toujours animé de cette force qui me plaisait tant. Mais je suis toujours loin de lui.

Ce matin, je me suis levée de très bonne heure. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Sirius est partout, comme avant. Comme quand j'avais seize ans, et que j'étais trop obnubilée par lui pour penser à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, la situation est à peu près la même, si ce n'est que je ne peux pas penser à lui avec cette volonté conquérante ou cette déception qui m'ont habitée il y a des années de cela.

Bien sûr, une infime once d'espoir refuse de se faire la malle et m'envahit comme une gangrène. J'essaye de la repousser du mieux que je peux, de faire comprendre à cet espoir qu'il n'a pas lieu d'être et que ce n'est pas parce que Nath' a la fougue d'un sombral emballé que je dois écouter ses conseils hasardeux.

Point de vue de Nathaniel Sullivan

Cléo m'attend dans notre chambre, assise sur le bord du lit. J'entre et m'installe à ses côtés, pour pouvoir l'enlacer plus facilement.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'était un bon conseil à donner à ta sœur, Nath' ?

-J'en suis certain, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne tardera pas à le suivre.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Elle est folle de Sirius Black, Cléo. Elle ne supportera pas l'idée de se tourner la baguette alors qu'il court le pays. Je peux même te jurer que quand elle l'aura retrouvé- ce qu'elle fera- elle nous suppliera de le laisser se cacher ici.

-Mais ce serait de la folie ! Pour elle, pour nous, pour lui, tout ça est terriblement dangereux et Zin' ne fera courir ce risque à aucun d'entre nous.

-Ma petite fée, tu connais Zin' encore mieux que moi mais tu n'oses pas voir la vérité en face. Zin' est égoïste et tu le sais.

-Un peu…

-Et elle aime Black. Ça aussi tu ne peux pas le nier.

Elle hoche la tête, pensive et lève vers moi des yeux inquiets.

-Tu crois qu'elle va tenter de le retrouver même si elle risque gros en le faisant ?

-Tu le ferais pour moi, Cléo ?

-Je crois que oui.

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Zin' ne le ferait pas.

-Elle avait l'air plutôt résignée.

-Crois-moi, elle n'a pas dit son dernier sort.

Je l'embrasse langoureusement et lui murmure que puisque nous sommes ensemble et libres de nos moindres faits et gestes, nous ferions mieux d'en profiter avant qu'on nous envoie nous aussi à Azkaban. Quand elle me demande pour quelle raison on nous y envoierait, je lui suggère d'en créer une à l'instant.

point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan

-Zinnia ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'épouser Black, il est à moi !

Calliope. Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de l'honteuse usurpation que je lui ai infligée il y a maintenant cinq ans.

Le fonctionnaire du ministère qui commence à avoir la tête grosse comme une citrouille lui demande de s'expliquer et elle le fait, lui annonçant d'un ton sentencieux que je lui ai chipé Sirius alors qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et que je lui ai fait boire un philtre d'amour et que c'est à elle que revient donc le droit de l'épouser. L'homme demande une confirmation à Sirius qui fait non de la tête en observant ma sœur comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'elle est complètement frapadingue de la boîte crânienne. Et il l'envoie balader en lui lançant :

-Dis moi Calliope, j'aimerais bien épouser ta sœur alors va voir dans le forêt interdite si j'y suis.

Elle lui jette un regard noir et sort de la pièce, furibonde.

-Désormais, si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais…

Michael Hending entre dans la pièce et hurle un « noooon » désespéré. Ça commence à devenir exaspérant.

Et Sirius partage mon avis. Il me fait signe de ne pas bouger, descend de l'autel, s'approche de Michael et alors que l'assemblée s'attend à tout sauf à ça, il lui assène un coup de poing impulsif en pleine citrouille. Puis il sort sa baguette de la poche de son –ô combien seyant- smoking et fait s'élever Michael du sol où la force de l'impact l'a projeté jusqu'à la sortie de la salle.

Sirius se retourne vers moi, sérieux et satisfait, remonte sur l'autel, me prend dans ses bras et me roule la plus grosse galoche ensorcelée jamais roulée devant un public d'une centaine de personnes.

C'est merveilleux. C'est délicieux. Tellement délectable que je me réveille, en nage, l'empreinte de ses lèvres toujours pressée sur les miennes. Je retrouverai Sirius, foi de Sullivan, même si pour ça je dois en crever.

verdict chicas?


	5. Chapter 5

chères revieweuses, peu de bla bla mais un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vos beaux yeux et vos cerveaux fatigués par une semaine éprouvante!

un échange peu agréable entre Zin' et notre assistante sociale de service, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin!

j'espère que vous appécierez ce chapitre dont la suite n'arrivera probablement qu'après les vacances bien méritées qui se profilent!

sur ce je vous laisse j'ai une dissert' de philo qui m'attend, des brownies tout chauds dans le four et un amoureux au téléphone qui me demande!

ENJOY et encore merci à toutes qui me donnez l'envie de continuer malgré la fatigue et le désespoir ambiant!

**Chapitre 4 : loup y es-tu ?**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan

Le bureau est désert à cette heure de la soirée. Lizzie m'a dit qu'elle passerait me donner un dossier assez imposant mais je serais ravie qu'elle perde la citrouille et qu'elle oublie. J'ai pensé à Sirius toute la journée. Mon rêve de cette nuit m'a décidée : il faut que je le retrouve, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Le monde est vaste, Sirius doit y être bien caché et je suis toute seule dans ma galère.

Pourtant, l'absence de Siri m'étouffe comme un filet du diable et je vais devoir me mettre à l'ouvrage.

Ce parchemin sur les gobelins hongrois du 12ème siècle commence sérieusement à me taper sur la citrouille. Je lève des yeux douloureux vers l'horloge du bureau qui, par chance ou simplement parce que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer (c'est peut-être la deuxième option la plus plausible…), indique sept heures du soir. Sept heures, heure sacrée, à laquelle je peux tout laisser en plan sur la table et quitter les lieux.

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis une bonne heure et le brouillard londonien recouvre tout. Je m'avance rapidement vers le métro mais rien que l'idée d'aller m'entasser dans un tube en ferraille collée à une bonne centaine de moldus me donne la nausée.

Non pas que je ne sois pas tolérante, mais les affiches qu'ils placardent sur les murs avec la tête de Sirius en gros plan paraît encore plus oppressante lorsque je suis entourée de gens qui ne savent rien de la vérité. Mais moldus ou sorciers, je crois qu'à part lui et moi, nous sommes les seuls à la connaître, cette vérité à la mords moi le bulbe.

Je passe alors devant une petite ruelle déserte et plus sombre que les autres. C'est tout dire. Au diable la prudence, je m'y aventure avec la ferme intention de transplaner. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et respire un bon coup avant de m'élancer car ce moyen de transport digne de ceux que Nath' aime à tester me donne toujours une migraine effroyable. C'est à l'instant même où je sens que je vais transplaner que je lève les yeux au ciel et aperçoit quelque chose qui me donne une idée soudaine. Et qui me projette brutalement sur le sol de la ruelle. Un transplanage avorté, on ne m'y reprendra plus.

La lune est pleine et brille d'un magnifique éclat laiteux, pourtant pas aussi magnifique que l'idée qui a failli me coûter un séjour prolongé à Ste Mangouste : Lupin. Remus est assurément le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Lui doit savoir que Sirius est innocent. Lui doit aussi vouloir entrer en contact avec Sirius. Lui dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis treize ans, depuis le jour où j'ai tenté d'enterrer Sirius au fin fond de ma mémoire sans jamais y parvenir.

Le cœur un petit peu plus léger bien que gonflé d'espoir, je transplane alors sans interruption fâcheuse et me retrouve dans le salon de la maison, provoquant au passage un semblant de crise cardiaque chez cette pauvre Cléo qui ne m'attendait pas de cette façon, et encore moins une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

Point de vue de Remus Lupin

Alors que mon thé bout sur mon petit réchaud rouillé, la porte sonne, ou plutôt quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il va falloir que je rachète une sonnette dès que j'aurai commencé à travailler à Poudlard. Ça commence à devenir un peu vétuste, chez moi ; bref, trêve de réflexion sur l'aspect un tantinet minable de mon studio, quelqu'un attend derrière la porte, et je me demande bien qui ça peut être, étant donné que j'ai rarement de la visite.

Dumbledore, peut-être, mais je ne pense pas être assez important pour qu'il se déplace jusqu'à Londres uniquement pour me voir.

J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec la personne que je m'attendais le moins à voir ici : Zinnia Sullivan.

-Remus ?

-Oui Zinnia.

-Excuse moi de te déranger à une heure pareille mais il fallait que je te parle.

-Tu ne me déranges absolument pas, Zinnia. Entre, je t'en prie.

Et elle passe le pas de la porte d'un air pensif. Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge légèrement défoncé qui me sert également de lit et elle lui jette un regard soupçonneux. Je suis tellement las que je ne suis même pas gêné. Je m'installe face à elle sur une chaise bancale. Elle engage la conversation.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de faire intrusion comme ça, Remus.

-Il y a pas de mal. Ça fait plaisir de te voir, après tout ce temps…

-Justement. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour tout ce temps. De ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. De ne pas avoir cherché à en obtenir. Mais je voulais…comment t'expliquer…

-Tout oublier ?

-C'est un peu ça…C'est même exactement ça. Mais je n'ai pas franchement réussi…

-Tu penses toujours à lui ?

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan

Je hoche la tête et Remus reste silencieux quelques instants. Avant de me lancer dans le vif du sujet, je vais quand même essayer de savoir ce qu'il devient, même si l'état de la pièce exigu dans laquelle il vit me le laisse aisément deviner.

-Et toi, comment tu vas, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu deviens dans tout ça ?

-Comme tu le vois, on peut dire que je vivote de petits boulots, de petits écrits par-ci par-là. Mais à la rentrée, je compte bien vivre mieux, étant donné que Dumbledore m'a offert un poste à Poudlard et que je me suis empressé de l'accepter, comme tu l'imagines sûrement.

-Tu me files un coup de vieux, dis-moi ! Prof de quoi ?

-Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Et bien chapeau ! Tu seras sûrement moins hilarant que Willes mais peut-être plus efficace…

Un petit bout de sourire s'accroche un instant à ses lèvres mais il reprend son air grave, qui a beaucoup empiré depuis Poudlard. D'autant plus qu'il a l'air d'avoir sacrement vieilli : ses cheveux sont parsemés de blanc et des cernes profondes creusent ses yeux et lui donnent un côté excessivement fatigué.

-Et sinon, tout va bien ?

-Tu veux dire pour ma vie sentimentale ?

-Si on veut…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, c'est toujours la même chose. Je me demande même si tu n'es pas la première fille qui passe la porte de cet appartement. Même si tu espérais y trouver Sirius plutôt que moi.

-J'espérais uniquement de l'aide.

-Pour quelle cause ?

-Je veux retrouver Sirius. Et je suis sûre que tu es le seul à pouvoir me guider.

Son visage s'assombrit et prend un air plus dur. Il pince la bouche et me répond :

-Ca, c'est impossible.

-Comment ça, impossible ?

-Je ne sais pas où est Sirius, je ne veux pas le savoir d'ailleurs.

-Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très prudent d'entrer en contact avec lui mais…

-Le problème n'est pas là. Sirius est un traître. Il était à Azkaban pour une faute qu'il a commise et si je dois apporter une aide à quelqu'un, ce sera aux Détraqueurs, pour qu'ils l'y réexpédient illico presto.

-Remus ! Comment peux-tu oser tenir des propos aussi ignobles ? Sirius est innocent, et s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'en douter, c'est bien toi !

-Sirius a envoyé James et Lili six pieds sous terre. Cornedrue s'est fait aveuglé par son amitié pour lui. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir moi aussi.

-…

-Et pour ces pauvres moldus qu'il a aussi envoyés dans leur tombe un peu plus tôt que prévu, je crois aussi que Sirius soit coupable. Il est impulsif et tu le sais. Et l'impulsivité n'a pas de limites.

-Bien, moi qui pensais que tu aurais une vue moins fermée que les autres sur la question, me voilà face à un mur.

-Zinnia, tu es têtue comme un hippogriffe. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Tu sais bien que Sirius est capable d'avoir commis le crime qu'il a commis. Alors pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ?

-Mais par le slip de Barbaduk le Troll, parce que Sirius est innocent !

-Il ne l'est pas, Zinnia. C'est ton amour pour lui qui le rend innocent.

-Et bien tu devrais essayer l'amour, parfois ! Ca rend triste, ça rend bête, ça rend naïf mais ça te ferait du bien, espèce de peluche maléfique célibataire à vie !

Je me lève, quitte l'appartement en claquant la porte et en murmurant un amer « Merci pour ton aide » puis transplane jusqu'à ma chambre où je me met à pleurer en pensant à la dureté des paroles de Remus et à ma petite étincelle d'espoir qui vient de s'éteindre comme si j'avais arrosé mon cœur avec une chope de bierraubeurre.

Point de vue de Nathaniel Sullivan

Zin' vient de nous rejoindre dans la cuisine, les yeux légèrement rougis et un air déterminé (ou buté ?) sur le visage. Elle se sert de purée et de jus de citrouille sans prononcer un mot et son attitude nous laisse, Cléo et moi, sans voix. Elle mange silencieusement pendant quelques minutes légèrement pesantes puis elle pose soudainement ses couverts sur la table et nous regarde droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Ah enfin ! Je commençais à me demander où était l

le problème.

-Je vais retrouver Sirius, Nath'.

-Je le savais !

J'ai dit cette phrase sur un ton triomphant, Zin' fait la moue et Cléo hoche la tête comme pour me concéder cette victoire.

-Ce n'est entièrement grâce à toi- ou devrais-je dire à cause de toi- que j'ai pris cette décision, Nath'. J'ai fait un rêve…

-Toujours le même ? demande Cléo, d'un ton où pointe une once de lassitude assez mal dissimulée.

-Oui, Clé', toujours le même, sauf en ce qui concerne la fin. Dans celui-là, je retrouvais Sirius et je sais que si j'ai fait ce rêve, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Et tu sais par quel bout t'y prendre ?

-Nath', ce que tu es pragmatique !

-Au contraire, Cléo, il a plutôt raison, pour une fois.

Quelle goule rancunière ! Elle reprend :

-Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Alors je suis aller rendre une petite visite à Remus Lupin.

-Le loup-garou ?

-Oui, Nath', le loup-garou. Enfin surtout le traître, en l'occurrence.

-Il ne pense pas que Sirius soit innocent, c'est ça ?

-Comme tu dis…

-Je m'en doutais comme de l'existence des gnomes de jardin à trois ventricules cardiaques.

Et bien oui, il se trouve que je travaille actuellement au Ministère où je m'occupe des créatures magiques rares ou non identifiées.

-Parce que tu es toujours du même avis que lui ?

-Oui et non, Zin'. J'ai juste du mal à admettre qu'il soit en prison pour des crottes de Doxit.

-C'est un peu dur à gober, tu comprends, Zin' ? intervient Cléo.

-Non, mais je sais que vous faites tous les efforts du monde pour vous convaincre de son innocence. Même si apparement ça ne fonctionne pas tellement.

-On fait ce qu'on peut. Mais revenons à Lupin, réplique Cléo.

-Il m'a sorti tout un discours sur mon amour aveuglant, sur la trahison de Sirius, la mort de James et Lili, enfin tout ce à quoi j'aurais du m'attendre mais qui venant de sa part, m'a un peu désarçonné.

-Donc vous vous êtes légèrement…fritouillés, comme on dit.

-Comme tu dis, chéri, me précise Cléo.

-Et ensuite ? Tu es partie en claquant la porte ?

-Euh…oui…Et je n'ai pas été très tendre sur ma dernière réplique…Mais tant pis pour lui, qu'il reste tout seul dans son appartement minable, ce n'est plus mon problème !

Bref, Zin' est en rogne contre Lupin, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Et je dois bien admettre qu'il était peut-être sa seule issue de secours. Mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas être lucide, à ce pauvre Scroutt.

verdict?


	6. Chapter 6

chères revieweuses, comme vous m'avez manqué! je suis heureuse de poster ce nouveau chapitre même si le suivant n'est pas près d'arriver vu que je n'ai pas été des plus prolifiques pendant les vacances...:(

Zin' toujours et encore, désespérante et désespérée, et une petite touche de Sirius qui me tient à coeur!

je n'ai pas trop le temps pour le bla bla car un baby sitting et mon oral de philo m'attendent (et non même au baby sitting pas le temps de gratter deux lignes!) donc je suis obligée de vous tirer ma révérence!

j'espère que l'histoire de Zinnia vous passionne toujours autant et je vous promets une suite dans pas trop longtemps^^

merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 5 : la femme qui criait au chien.**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan

Aujourd'hui est un jour bien morne, ce qui n'est pas peu dire étant donné que mon moral est au plus bas depuis treize ans. La réaction de Lupin m'a remplie d'un curieux mélange d'indignation et de tristesse. Je me demande bien comment quelqu'un qui était aussi proche de Sirius peut avoir une telle opinion de lui. Mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à entendre le pire. Et à l'encaisser, d'ailleurs.

Ayant songé amèrement à ce léger inconvénient toute la nuit, je suis levée de bonne heure ce matin bien que le week-end vienne de commencer. Habillée et réveillée par un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais (certaines habitudes ne se perdent jamais), je suis sortie faire un tour dans Londres pour aérer un peu mon esprit aussi oppressant que la bibliothèque de Poudlard deux jours avant les examens de fin d'année.

J'ai transplané jusqu'à Hunter Hill car ce coin boisé d'Hampstead n'est pas trop grouillant de moldus. Il crachine et le ciel est grisâtre. Et le banc sur lequel je suis assise est glacé. Je me demande si quelque chose va un jour finir par prendre un côté positif. Le tableau que je dois former assise toute seule sur mon banc doit être si déprimant que j'en ai envie de pleurer.

Mais un nouvel élément au tableau attire mon attention : à quelques mètres de moi, trottine un grand chien noir. Je vérifie d'un coup d'œil que l'endroit est désert et je m'avance vers l'animal, excitée à l'idée qu'il s'agisse peut-être de Sirius. La bête grogne quand je m'approche d'elle, je me penche et murmure audiblement : « Sirius ? ». Le supposé Sirius se met à aboyer. Je réitère ma demande mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Il aboie de plus en plus lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière moi:

-Picsou, sois gentil avec la dame !

Une petite grand-mère accompagné de son petit-fils emmitouflé dans une bonne demi-douzaine d'écharpes arrive à grands pas et semble inquiète de l'évident manque de civisme de son cher toutou qui n'est pas évidement pas Sirius. Même pour passer inaperçu, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte de se faire appeler Picsou.

Je m'éloigne du chien que la vieille dame et le petit enfant viennent de rejoindre.

Encore troublée, je décide de marcher un peu et de m'éloigner du parc. Ce que je fais jusqu'à me retrouver dans Camden Street, qui n'est jamais déserte, à mon plus grand désespoir. Jetant un coup d'œil au contenu des boutiques qui parsèment la rue, j'aperçois une longue robe bleue nuit qui me plait assez. Je décide d'entrer dans le magasin. La vendeuse est assise sur un tabouret bancal au fond de la boutique et fume un cigarillo. A ses pieds est allongée une énorme touffe de poils sombres.

Piquée au vif, je m'en approche et l'observe tout en saluant la jeune femme. Il ressemble à Sirius, le toutou. Sachant que qui ne tente rien n'a rien, je me penche pour caresser l'animal et murmure « C'est qu'il est beau, ce chien »…

Sauf qu'il est nettement moins beau quand, grognant tel un loup-garou en pleine transformation, il me saute dessus et me mord la main. Je hurle un « Par le slip de Barbaduk le Troll » si spontané que la vendeuse en avale presque son cigarillo consumé jusqu'à la dernière miette et se lève afin de calmer le monstre qui vient de me priver d'une bonne partie de ma main droite (quoique qu'il m'en reste un petit bout quand même).

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mademoiselle, je ne pensais pas…

Mademoiselle ? J'ai donc l'air si jeune que ça ? Elle m'apparaît tout de suite comme très sympathique. Son chien un peu moins.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'habite à deux pas et j'ai de quoi me soigner. Tant pis pour la jolie robe…

Et je file, cachant ma main mutilée du mieux que je peux.  
Arrivée dans un recoin un peu désert du marché, je sors ma baguette de la main gauche et prononce un sort de cicatrisation des blessures.  
Quelle idée j'ai d'aller caresser le moindre chien que je vois ! Foi de Sullivan, on ne m'y reprendra plus !

Après être passée pour une folle devant deux moldus en moins d'une heure, il n'est décidément plus question de traîner mon balai dans Londres sans but aucun : retour illico presto par voie de transplanage jusqu'à la maison.

J'entre dans la maison déserte et m'installe sur le canapé du salon.

La Gazette trône fièrement sur la table basse et j'ai la curieuse impression que Nath' n'y est pas pour rien. S'il croit que ce torchon (il n'y a que les Trolls qui ne changent pas d'avis !) va m'aider à trouver une piste, c'est raté. Le plan est aussi catastrophique que ses escapades nocturnes à Pré au Lard, du temps où il ne nous suffisait pas de transplaner pour aller s'y balader en toute impunité. Je regrette même l'odeur de moisi des passages secrets et le pas claudiquant de Rusard. Je sombre, là.

Traînant mes savates lamentablement dans la maison, je décide de me rendre utile et de préparer le repas de midi. Feuilletant mon livre de cuisine « petites sorcelleries délicieuses pour sorcières motivées », je choisis une tarte à la citrouille et à la noix de muscade accompagnée d'un gratin de gousses de Mandragore. J'en salive déjà.

J'ouvre les placards un par un à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires. Cette maison est vraiment dramatique. Pas l'ombre d'une lichette de citrouille. Quant aux gousses de Mandragore, je peux toujours rêver.

Je vis dans un trou à gnomes, et il est bien temps que ça change. Il faut dire qu'on ne prépare pas souvent des mets délicats et raffinés ici vu que nous ne mangeons ensemble que le soir, extenués par une journée de travail éprouvante et attablés face à un ragoût surgelé.

Je fourre le livre dans mon sac à main après lui avoir fait subir un léger sort de rétrécissement (avez-vous déjà essayé de faire rentrer un grimoire dans un sac à main ?), puis claque la porte et transplane jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Je m'arrête devant une épicerie à la vitrine poussiéreuse. Mrs Grundel et fils. L'endroit où acheter les produits magiques les plus fins (et donc les plus chers, mais aux géants l'avarice !). Je pousse une porte grinçante et une délicieuse odeur parvient à mes narines : un parfum de plantes sèches, de champignons vénéneux rancis depuis des siècles, de fumets de Mandragore mûres juste comme il faut et une petite touche d'hydromel brûlant en fond. J'inspire profondément mais manque de m'étouffer car je suis forcée d'interrompre brutalement cette respiration prolongée. Mrs Grundel, qui doit avoir dans les cent cinquante ans, vient d'apparaître de l'arrière boutique accompagnée par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Son arrière petit-fils, à coup sûr.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Je toussote et essuie mes yeux qui pleurent avant de répondre :

-Je viens refaire mon garde —manger. Et je voudrais commencer par un stock de citrouille et de gousses de Mandragore.

-Edward, sors quelques citrouilles et montrent les à la dame.

« La dame » ? J'ai l'air si vieille que ça ? Il va peut-être falloir que je résolve à faire mes trente-quatre bougies.

Le préposé aux potirons, Edward, se dirige d'un pas lent vers une petite pièce en retrait et revient avec une brouette sur laquelle trône une bonne douzaine de citrouilles. Je m'approche, légèrement impressionnée par tant d'abondance.

-Combien il vous en faut ? Dix ? Onze ?

-Euh…en fait je pensais plutôt à deux ou trois…

Il me regarde effaré avant de me conseiller sur les plus mûres, les plus tendres et les plus parfumées. Mais les nuances et moi, ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour. Je fais mine de comprendre toutes ses explications farfelues et choisis d'un ton de fine connaisseuse deux petits potirons orange vif.

-Excellent choix, Madame.

Je sais, je sais…

Je continue ensuite mon marché et fais l'acquisition de gousses de Mandragore fraîchement cueillies. Elles sont toutes vertes, me dit-il, comme pour approuver mon achat. Ça doit être positif.

Viennent ensuite les amanites séchées, les queues de doxit fumées, et les fleurs des landes marinées dans le sel. Je sens que je vais me mettre vite aux fourneaux.

Lorsqu' arrive le tour des cœurs de Crognuk des bois, Edward se penche vers moi et me dit :

-Très romantique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête, bien que la vue de petites boules de terre séchées n'évoque rien de romantique chez moi.

-A propos, vous êtes mariées, Madame ?

La question reste en suspens. Je me crispe d'un coup et le visage de Sirius que les produits prometteurs que j'étais en train d'acheter m'avaient permis d'oublier un instant ressurgit dans ma tête et me laisse muette.

-Ou peut-être avez-vous simplement un fiancé ?

-Peut-être…

Ma réponse, si spontanée qu'elle m'inquièterait presque, le laisse sans voix. Il me lance un regard éberlué et bredouille un « Je suis désolé Madame, je ne voulais pas être indiscret… ».

Je réponds par un geste de la main, l'air de dire que ce n'est pas grave et que je ne porterai pas plainte contre lui pour atteinte à l'intimité du sorcier.  
Mais je me dépêche quand même de finir mes courses et de payer. Je recevrai tout dans une heure à mon domicile. Service gratuit de la maison. Il y a plutôt intérêt car le reste est loin d'être gratuit. Mon coffre fort va s'en mordre la serrure.

En sortant, je m'arrête devant une pâtisserie et me laisse tenter par une tarte aux canneberges décorées de petites araignées en sucre. Un vrai délice.

Puis je quitte le Chemin de Traverse et me retrouve à nouveau plongée dans le monde moldu. J'ai simplement l'air un peu étrange, à transbahuter des denrées typiquement magiques parmi cette foule d'yeux qui me regardent ébahis. J'ai toujours été une originale. Arrivée devant Big Ben, je décide de passer faire un tour au bureau, qui n'est pas très loin. L'édition de livres de sorciers est plutôt prospère, économiquement parlant.

Le feu passe au vert et je commence à traverser. Or, j'aperçois à quelques mètres de moi, sur le même trottoir, un chien noir un peu loqueteux mais dont les grands yeux sombres et miroitants me rappellent ceux de Sirius.

Ma petite Zin', il va quand même falloir que tu te mettes dans la citrouille que Sirius ne se balade pas dans les rues de Londres aussi facilement que ça. Et que tu te souviennes de tes échecs lamentables de ce matin. Il se fait tard, tu as un festin à préparer et ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton temps précieux avec des tentatives ridiculement larvées de retrouver Sirius. Ce n'est qu'un tas de poils bourré de puces, tu le vois bien.

Ma conscience et moi ne nous entendons pas toujours bien, mais je suis forcée de reconnaître qu'elle a raison. Cette bestiole décharnée n'a rien à voir avec Sirius. Il faut que je me fasse une raison. Je continue alors à traverser, et rejoint le trottoir d'en face à l'instant où un flot de voitures se déverse sur la chaussée.

Point de vue de Sirius Black

Zinnia. Je ne sais quoi faire. Je crois qu'elle m'a vu. Mais elle ne m'a sûrement pas reconnu. Et puis quand bien même, elle m'aurait faussé compagnie, de toutes façons. Qui suis-je, après tout ? Tour à tour un chien galeux et un cadavre en robe de bagne. Elle n'a rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme ça.

Zinnia. Toujours aussi belle et toujours aussi sauvage, avec ses gousses de mandragore et ses citrouilles dans un grand sac, alors que tous les moldus la fixent d'un air inquisiteur. Ma Zinnia avec ses longs cheveux noirs toujours aussi longs et aussi noirs, avec sa bouche charnue mais sèche de mes baisers, sûrement raffermie par d'autres depuis toutes ces années, son air d'insouciance angoissée et ses grands yeux verts. Zinnia que j'ai perdu comme un con et que jamais je ne retrouverai même si je viens de la croiser au détour d'une rue. Ma Zin', la jolie Sullivan, avec ses amis et sa famille, et sa vie sûrement reconstruite, avec sa mémoire de l'oubli et ses choix indiscutables. Zin' qui passe ses nuits avec un type que je ne connais pas, ou peut-être que si, d'ailleurs. Zin' qui a compris que rien ne durait, surtout quand on a choisi Sirius Black. Zin' qui me manque depuis treize ans comme un grand vide. Zin' dont la peau m'est inaccessible, tout comme le pardon. Zin' que j'aime et qui ne m'aime plus, et à qui je ne peux en vouloir.  
Zin' qui n'a pas changé et qui vient de disparaître au coin de la rue.

entonces--verdict?


	7. Chapter 7

chères revieweuses,

je suis désolée de vous faire poireauter pour une suite sans vous prévenir de l'avancée de la situation!

bien que mes personnages et vous me manquiez beaucoup, je suis dans une phase légèrement dépressive depuis quelque temps et en plus je suis archi déborded donc l'inspiration ou même le temps libre pour donner suite à la vie mouvementée de Zin', Sirius and co manquent énormement!

je vais donc m'octroyer, et cela officiellement bien sûr^^, une pause dans l'écriture de cette fic'. Sachez quand même que si je reprends, ce sera avec le plus grand des plaisirs et que de toutes façons, le scénario est déjà programmé au brouillon pour le moment où je me sentirais d'attaque pour continuer!

je compte sur votre compréhension mais accepterai quand même les réactions névro-hystériques de votre part^^

je vous souhaite surtout une excellente année 2009 pleine de joies, de surprises, de découvertes, d'inspiration et de tout ce qui vous fera plaisir, de près comme de loin, de réel comme d'imaginaire!

HASTA LUEGO et encore UN GRAND MERCI à toutes!


End file.
